Marie Eisner
| image = | reality = | aliases = Sister Marie Eisner | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = 1740s (approx) | pob = Cologne, Germany | dod = 1823 | pod = Reichenbach Clinic | boo = Cologne, Germany | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | relatives = Father Eisner (adoptive father) | first = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Death Vow!") | final = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Death Vow!") | creators = Roger McKenzie; John Buscema; Klaus Janson | actor = }} is a fictional character who is part of the Tomb of Dracula comic book franchise published by Marvel Comics during the 1970s and 80s. She was introduced in the second story in the fourth issue of the Tomb of Dracula comic magazine, cover date April, 1980, entitled "Death Vow!". Biography Marie was an orphan living in Cologne, Germany in the mid 18th century. She was adopted by a kindly old priest named Father Eisner who took her in and raised her as his own. In 1753, Marie was present when Father Eisner and a band of villagers captured and executed the vampire lord known as Dracula. After Eisner drove a stake into Dracula's chest, he fell over from a heart attack. Eisner was taken back to his home, but Marie knew that the only father she had ever known would surely die. That evening, she sneaked into the town square and removed the stake from Dracula's chest. Dracula sought to repay Marie's efforts by drinking her blood, but she was protected by the crucifix which hung about her neck. Marie recalled Dracula's boasts of being "life everlasting" and made a bargain with him. If he would agree to bestow the gift of immortality upon the dying Father Eisner, then he could do whatever he wished with Marie. Dracula agreed, but rather than save Eisner's life, he instead tore his heart from his chest and presented it to Marie as a demonstration of his vile power. He then attacked her again, but Marie dangled her cross charm in front of Dracula's face, forcing him to flee. Dracula swore, that one day she would beg him to give her life everlasting. By 1823, Marie Eisner, nearing the end of her life, was residing at the Reichenbach Clinic. As promised some seventy years earlier, Dracula arrived at her room, seeking to turn her into a vampire. He wanted the frail old woman to acknowledge him as her savior, but Marie rebuked him. Enraged, Dracula lunged to attack her, but Marie slipped her crucifix necklace about the vampire's neck, forcing him to recoil. Marie then passed away without ever knowing the touch of the vampire. Abilities Powers Sister Marie Eisner did not possess any superhuman capabilities. Skills * Occult lore: By no means an expert on the subject, Marie Eisner knew enough about the occult to adequately guard herself against vampires. * Religious doctrine: Due to her chosen vocation as a nun, it is safe to assume that Marie Eisner was an expert in all practices and customs relating to the Catholic faith. Weaknesses * Other than the ills that come with advanced age, Sister Marie Eisner did not possess any known weaknesses. Equipment * Crucifix: Every nun worth her salt keeps a crucifix handy in case of any surprise visit by vampires and Sister Marie Eisner was no exception. It was because of this holy symbol that she was able to meet her final end on her terms. Notes & Trivia See also External links * Marie Eisner at MDP References ---- Category:1823 character deaths Category:1980 character introductions Category:1980 publishing deaths